Between Friends
by dares to dream
Summary: Some friends decide to prank as many people in as many ways as possible in the Royal Palace. And of course, things don't run as smoothly as they had planned.
1. Chapter 1

((DISCLAIMER:i own nothing related to Tortall or any other Tamora Pierce stuff, though i very much wish i did))

This is a random story that I decided to write simply to get a little less stressed from studying for exams and while I don't feel like writing anything depressing for my other story Discovory (which I am going to update on within the next week I promise!) 

Please **read and review** to let me know if i should continue this or just drop it because it is a totally pointless waste of time. 

And it is based on some of my crazy friends, thought exaggerated a bit. 

enjoy!

* * *

�

Chapter One

The group of girls sat at the corner of the Royal Forest, staring into the sunset, each thinking her own thoughts. One, with frizzy, wavy black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, was wondering if she would ever be able to join the Players. _Oh dear lords, wouldn't that be awesome. _

Another who had straight blond hair let down to her shoulders was debating what animal her dog, nicknamed Pony for his size, would eat next. _Squrrel or deer, or maybe even a walrus, or a rhino, or a chipmunk! But aren't chipmunks baby squirrels? _

A third girl with brown hair and bangs across her eyes sat wiping the salt off some pretzel bread she was holding, one eyebrow cocked as if mocking the little white specks. _Sodium, sodium, sodium, sodium…wait. What's sodium? All well, sodium, sodium, sodium._

While the final girl gazed at the purple and pink sky, but not really seeing it. For she was busy day dreaming about what life would be like in another world, where women were treated as equals, and big steel birds flew you wherever you wished, or steel carriages with no horses to pull it zoomed by pedestrians walking through cities with buildings three times the size of Balor's Needle. _That would be a strange world. _:shivers:_ I don't ever want to live there, it would be much harder to drop horse poop on people from the top of such high buildings. _

Their names were Maria Jones, Eliza, Kat, and Bren, respectively; and they were all about the same age of fifteen. And though they each had rather interesting thoughts swirling in their minds, or well, in those that seemed to possess minds; every one of them had one mission in mind that night. To play the biggest prank ever recorded in Tortallan history, and in the most important building in the country. No the building in question is not confectionary as many believe, but the Royal Palace in Corus. But, alas, there were other, more pressing matters to attend to before their stunt. 

"Are chipmunks baby squirrels?" Asked Eliza.

"Well that's a random question" stated Kat

:snorts: "BABY SQUIRRELS!" :Bren laughs uncontrollably:

"Oh dear lords hear we go again." Maria Jones slaps Bren, who shuts up the moment before impact simply to annoy Maria Jones. "I don't believe chipmunks are baby squirrels Eliza, but may I ask why in the name of insanity would you ask that?"

"Just wondering"

They sat there for another few minutes before Kat began to get restless and asked if they should get going and sneak into the castle.

"Yeah whatever, I suppose we should before the guards who actually know what they are doing come out" Replied Bren who was thinking back to an incident the previous week involving a wooden pole, runaway goat, and one of Kat's infamous pretzels. 

And so the four teenage friends walked through the swiftly darkening forest in hopes of getting to the stables where the entrance to the passage ways they had discovered not long ago were hidden, but before Stefan the hostler came back from his supper. 

* * *

So what did you all think? Should i continue? Is it not making any sense at all? Please tell me! Flames are welcome even with silly stories such as this!

�


	2. The Great Queenscove?

((Disclaimer: as far as i know Tamora Pierce doesnt write fanfics when she is stressed. Considering the fact that i am stressed, i am not Pierce. If she does write fanfics for her stories then someone should conk her on the head, because she cant be the fan if she is the author, she would be writing author fics which would really just be books. hmm..ranting is also a sign of stress...))

I know i should be updating my more serious stories but i really dont feel like being serious about Discovery at the moment. I needed something funny to write and this felt really good to type after both my history and latin tests. Hope you like it...even if it is a completely random and pointless.

Chapter Two

The Great Queenscove

* * *

Their footsteps were barely heard as the four girls were walking through the darkened hallways of the Royal Palace. They had easily slipped past the guards and into the secret door under one of the hay bales in the stables. Now they were headed towards where their first victims slept peacefully, the pages wing.

It only took five minutes to maneuver themselves through the winding halls, arriving in front of a solid wooden door. Loud snores drifted from within, signaling that the person was fast asleep.

Grinning at each other, the girls readied themselves to sneak in. Eliza, who had two older brothers, had taught herself how to pick locks in order to retrieve things stolen by her siblings. The other three knew how, as any prankster would, but Eliza was the best.

She pulled out a clip from her hair and straightened it. Sticking it into the keyhole she wiggled it around for a few seconds before they heard a faint click. Slowly Eliza opened to door, twisting the handle slowly so it wouldn't creak.

They went in, one by one, tiptoeing towards the bed where a young man slept. He was obviously too old for a normal page at the palace. Nealan of Queenscove was about to get one of the biggest shocks of his life.

Eliza, Kat, and Bren stepped back as Maria Jones held up a small bag and strode over to the boy's bed. Smirking madly, she opened the lip of the bag and turned it sideways, dumping the contents all over the pillow.

Bugs of every sort began crawling around; most prominent were the girl's personal favorites: the earthworm. There was also a variety of spiders and beetles, and one of them could have sworn they saw a snake as well, but they weren't quite sure about that.

Kat, who had the gift, placed a spell on the sleeping page as well. When he woke up (screaming…the girls hoped) he would find that no sound escaped his lips. Thus they would be able to get a few more pranks in that day without everyone being awoken by Queenscove's dramatics. After all, they each thought, it was only a few critters, nothing more.

They quickly left the room, shutting the door behind them, but not before Bren left one last parting gift. Gently, she placed her pet tarantula on the doorway,

"Try not to bite too hard okay Ziggy? I'll be back to get you tomorrow, don't die please, Eliza wanted to use you on her brothers next week." She whispered to him, though the arthropod ((can you tell biology is getting to my head??)) couldn't understand what she had told him, she knew he was clever enough not to get himself killed by a frenzied boy.

Once the door was closed completely, the girls waited for a brief time until they heard something come crashing to the floor. At which they began giggling silently to themselves while they ran down the corridor.

**Neal Neal Neal Neal Neal Neal Neal Neal Neal Neal Neal Neal Neal Neal Neal**

Neal woke from his dream to an itching on his nose. He was just about to reach his hand up to scratch it when he realized his entire head itched. Bringing both hands to his thick brown hair he ran his fingers through it and felt something wet and cold crawl across his thumb, then something else scurry across the palm.

So surprised was he that the page fell out of his bed with a thump, shaking his head madly in attempt to get what ever it was out. Suddenly, he felt a sharp bite in the tender skin between his thumb and pointer finger.

He lifted his hand to the front of his face and saw a foot long snake biting him.

Neal prompty shot the creature off his hand using his gift while screaming in what he was sure was the highest pitch he had ever shrieked in his life. At least that was what he thought before he realized no sound was emanating from his mouth.

Jumping up, he ran over to his door and placed his hand on the knob about to turn it when something large and hairy fell onto it.

It then began crawling quickly up Neal's arm until he could clearly see the largest spider he had ever set his eyes on.

This, alas, was too much for the great Queenscove, who fainted like swooning court lady.

And all while this was occurring, four girls scurried through the sleeping castle to find their next victims.

* * *

if you dont feel like reviewing you dont have to since i am seriously writing this only to relieve stress. I will reply to those i do get, but nooooooo pressure. (unlike school which has much pressure, especially in a certain biology class DIE PLANTS DIE!) haha im okkkkkk...i think. though i might be hyper...might be.


	3. Nerves

* * *

ok. I felt like writing some more of this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last time!

((Disclaimer--No ownership, i also dont own the characters since they are actually my friends and they own themselves))

* * *

Chapter 3

The four teens picked up the pace and began running through the halls until they came to an annex hidden behind a faded tapestry of a knight ridding on a pure white horse through a meadow.

Here they could talk quietly, but if, by chance, anyone passed by; their voices would be muffled by the thick décor.

"Now." Maria Jones began. "The earliest risers will be getting up in about three hours. This means we only have that much time left to prank the people discussed earlier. You all remember whom you were assigned and what to do to them?" She turned her head, and grinned upon seeing their heads nodding, each with an identical smile upon their face. "Good. Now on three: one, two, three BREAK!"

The girls immediately exited their hidden corner and split into two groups, Maria Jones and Kat going left, Bren and Eliza going right. Each pair then split again once they came to the next intersection, it was every girl for herself now.

**BrenBrenBrenBrenBrenBrenBrenBrenBrenBrenBrenBrenBrenBrenBrenBrenBren**

Bren's heart thrashed with such ferocity she could have sworn it was going to jump right out of her chest at any moment. On the outside she looked calm as she maneuvered through the hallways, she was good at keeping emotions hidden, except when her temper kicked in, that was. But in truth, she was scared out of her wits.

She was all alone now. No one was there to keep her company as she traveled through the winding halls of the Royal Palace. Not that it bothered her much, she had been solo in the Lower City before, many times in fact, and that was much more dangerous than the castle.

What scared her so much was not the fact that she would more than likely be put in the dungeons for quite some time if caught sneaking about as such, but what she was about to do, by her own will, more or less.

Her job that night was to pull a prank on her childhood hero, whom she had ran through the streets countless times pretending to be. Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olae, the Lioness, King's Champion of Tortall, and Woman Who Rides Like a Man of the Bloody Hawk tribe of the Bazhir.

The Lioness's temper was famed throughout the known world, and she for one did not want to be a witness to it.

Though, if she was successful in not getting caught, word would spread like wild fire about how the famous Lady Knight got was pranked. It would be a story to tell her children and her children's children, if she ever got married and had children of course.

It had taken Bren and her friends hours of planning to figure out what they should do. There had always been a rumour that the Lioness had a fear of spiders, but it had never been proven. And on top of that, they had previously decided on using Bren's tarantula on Page Nealan. They could have simply decided to switch plans around, but they also had thought that the Knight might accidentally (or purposely) kill her pet upon waking.

After hours of deliberation, they came to a unanimous decision, Bren was going to have to slip into the Lady Knight's room and take all of her clothes out of her drawers. It had seemed like a huge task at first, but they had heard from Palace servants that the Baroness of Pirates Swoop did not stay long in Corus of late, some said it was due to an argument with the King over Page Keladry.

Anyway, they had decided that there probably was not too much clothing and went along with the plan. But it didn't stop with stealing her breeches and tunics. Bren was to leave one piece of clothing behind, a dress that, though most courtiers would admire, they knew the Lioness would detest.

Kat's mother was a dressmaker in the city, and said that no one had use for the dress since it was so short, the girls simply asked if they could borrow it for a short time and tah dah! the plan was in motion.

The dress was a bright pink (it would defiantly clash with the Knight's hair, they thought) and had a low, V-shaped cut going down the front. On the back there was a long v cut that went down almost to the end of the spine. And all over there was as much lace and ribbons as possibly imaginable. All in all, it was the Lioness's worst nightmare, no, worse than a nightmare, so scary she could have seen it during her Ordeal.

Bren had been so lost in thought she barely realized where she was until her feet came to a stop in front of the Baroness's door. The gold name tag nailed to the wood gleamed in the darkness. There was only a moments hesitation before Bren murmured a few words to cancel any charms on the door, and walked in.

* * *

WEll. If i get two reviews on this story i will update tomorrow. Sound fair? You know you want to know what happens.

**review and i shall update tomorrow (just a reminder) hahahahhaa**

im on an ice cream high

haha

im going to go call the annoying company that keeps calling me and annoying me and tell them to run before evil mutant butterflies eat them.


	4. Slight Amnesia

oops i forgot this the first time i uploaded it. anyway: big thankees you all my friends who reviewed this! even if you all didnt understand the story.

((disclaimer--i own nothing except the characters that you dont recognize, but you might not consider them mine either))

thanks to all the other reviewers as well that have reviewed this story!!

Chapter 4

Bren looked around the room. Moonlight filtered in from the windows, casting a soft blue glow. From what she could see, the furniture was simple, and on the wall there was a weapons rack, holding the Lady Knight's various defenses.

Suddenly, she heard a snort and her head snapped around to find the source of the noise. She visibly relaxed, however, when it was apparent it was simply the figures sleeping in the bed.

The teenager's heart stopped. Figures? Shoot! If there was one thing Bren didn't want, it was to be caught sneaking into the former King of Thieves' room while he slept.

Bren slowly turned around and her hand was only an inch away from the doorknob when she felt someone grab both the her arms, holding her in place.

"And what are we doin' in 'ere?" Came a soft, but cold voice. It was Baron Cooper. She was amazed that she hadn't heard him get out of bed, then again, what else did she expect from a Rogue?

"I…I…I'm so sorry Majesty!" Bren said, using his nickname from his time in the Lower City. "Its just, me…me and my friends…we are pulling pranks and we thought the Lioness would be funny and…and I meant to harm really, Sir!" She babbled, making sure to keep her voice low so the woman still in bed wouldn't hear.

To her surprise, Bren heard a chuckle come from behind her, and was allowed to move again. She turned around to find the middle aged man grinning broadly at her, hazel eyes twinkling.

"Prank, Alanna?" Be said. "Now that is something not even the twins Aly and Alan have accomplished." He murmured, referring to his children. "Well go on then, as long as it doesn't involve me in any way I wont get murdered when she wakes up."

Bren watched, her mouth gaping, as he calmly walked back to the bed and fell back asleep.

Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to get on with her task. Bren opened the large bag she had brought in with her, and began quietly opening the Baroness's draws and stuffing the clothes into the bag, which luckily, there wasn't much.

She then grabbed the pink dress from another bag she had brought, and hung it up on the back of the door, where most court ladies would hang their dresses.

Bren walked back towards the door, and was just about to close it when she heard a voice.

"Good luck with the others" the Spymaster said.

"And good luck to you when she wakes up." Bren replied, receiving an almost inaudible chuckle.

She then closed the door with a faint click and made her way towards the stable, where she would meet her friends after they had, too, completed their missions. The entire way she fought the urge to skip through the halls.

Not only had she pranked the most famous female in all of Tortall, maybe even the entire Eastern world, but had also met George Cooper. Who, though he was now a noble, had once been the King of the Tortallan underground.

Bren knew that if someone saw her now, which must have been at least the second bell, smiling as big as we was, they would wonder who she killed. But she couldn't care less, this had to have been the best night of her life, well, besides that one time when she and her friend Serie put itching powder in all incoming shipments of powder for the noble lady's faces during midwinter. On accident, of course.

The jovial teenager couldn't wait to tell the girls waiting back in the city what had transpired during her little adventure.

and for the next chapter...:drum roll please: its Maria Jones' turn to pull a prank on a certain person (who might just have blue eyes and black hair)

three reviews to update!

and no Kate, that does NOT mean review three times annonymously. (i spelled that wrong didnt i? haha all well)

please review!


	5. Looking Around

hmm..i kinda wrote this while trying to fix my internet connection (which really didnt want to connect for some reason)

Its short, I know. Get over it. (mwahahaha. feel the power!)

im on an ice cream high. (yes. i will officially admit to the world that i have an ice cream fetish)

this is a filler chapter before the actual prank so it will be kinda boring and very random (of course).

enjoy:

oh...almost forgot again:

((Disclaimer--if i owned this i wouldnt have loads of homework to do and exams to study for or an design essay to write so bah!))

* * *

Chapter 5

**Note Bene—This chapter takes place right after the girl's meeting in the annex, at the same time as chapter three. **

The group had just broken up and went their separate ways and Kat found herself jogging down a dark passage. Not that the lack of light was any trouble for the young mage. She simply called upon her dark green Gift, speckled with shimmering pink lights (A/N-happy I actually remembered your request oh Queen of Creepers?) to cast a soft light to help her see her way.

There was, of course, no one about at this time of the night, or morning, whichever way you prefer to think of it. So Kat took her merry time journeying through the Palace.

As a commoner, neither she nor her friends had ever spent much time within the Castle gates, unless it was to deliver messages to those who worked as servants there. She wanted to enjoy and remember everything she saw.

Kat was so engrossed in taking in each and every detail (that she could see) she didn't realize when she walked into something solid, but soft.

Luckily, it was not a person, nor some expensive artifact just waiting to be broken. No, it was just a wall, a wall with a large tapestry hanging from it.

Lifting her hand, Kat cast her light upon it to see what was emblazoned (A/N—Frank vocab word! ah!) on the artwork.

What she saw captivated her. It was an image of a man lying beneath a tree, patting his stomach, with a grey and white spotted cat draped across his legs.

Now, no one knew why she had such a fascination with cats, but whatever the reason was, it had obviously grown into quite and obsession. Which was why she stood there, staring at the cat for a solid minute before thinking to get back on track and complete her end of the mission set up for that night.

Smiling sadly, she whispered to the inanimate object, "I'll come back later." And continued to make her way towards her destination.

After about five minutes she came upon a short hallway lit by two torches, which were now radiating a soft glow from the embers.

At the very end of the hall, there was a wide wooden door that looked as if it could withstand a hurricane, or even one of Bren's temper tantrums.

She knew from the layouts of the palace that she had...found…that this door led to her prey's room. Kat sighed deeply.

Out of all her friends, she possibly had been given the hardest of victims to prank. This man was one of the staunchest conservatives in all of Tortall, maybe even in all the Eastern Lands. And something told her he would not appreciate a good joke if it hit him smack on the face, breaking his nose, and splattering hot pink paint all over him. Actually, to her, that sounded like a pretty darn good prank.

Yes, it was rather harsh, especially the breaking of the nose. But in the end, it would be worth it. He wasn't exactly the most well liked of people at the moment in the Lower City, especially those who support the law allowing woman to train for knighthood without having to disguise themselves as Lady Alanna had to do.

Choosing to ignore the traitorous thoughts telling her she would get caught, she twiddled her fingers about the doorknob, using her Gift to unlock it after whispering a few words to remove any previous spells placed upon it.

Pushing gently, the door opened silently, this man obviously took care to grease the hinges. And, though Kat was sure he hadn't known at the time, the extra work would lead to his downfall. Well, maybe not downfall, but a heck of a lot of embarrassment on his part.

Pushing a few strands of her hair away from her eyes, she stepped further into the pitch black room.

* * *

ah. the lovely power of almost cliffhangers. authors love them, readers hate them. what can i say? Its a love/hate relationship here...

beware barbies in ken clothes (word of the wise from lizard)

Please Review...well you dont have to. but it would sure make me happy!

oh. and if i get two reviews i shall update by Sunday. sound fair? good.


	6. Pink Will Do

* * *

Ok. first off, i am soooo sorry! I know i promised to update this yesterday but i couldnt! I had the entire chapter written then my internet stopped working! But its all good now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

((Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognize. I even just realized i technically dont own this computer))

* * *

Chapter Six

Kat's heart thumped madly in her chest. As much as she wanted to have some fun that night, she really, really, did not wish to prank this man. But no, according to her friends, her Gift would give her a special edge.

Deep down she knew this was the truth, after all, without the Gift, what she was about to do wouldn't be possible.

The room she had stepped into was completely dark, not even the single window she knew was to the right of a door to the far right allowed any light to be seen.

This did not deter her, whispering a simple spell even the least talented street mages learned, she moved her fingers across her eyelids making it so that she was able to see in the dark.

Now she could clearly see the desk that sat in front of her, and the door that stood behind it. This was where the Training master, Lord Wyldon, received the pages when they first arrived for their training, and if they were about to receive punishment work for "falling."

Kat didn't know why they used the falling excuse all the time, servants she knew always told of how they never admitted it was them that had punched another, but she didn't understand the concept.

Why do they not just suck it up and admit it was them that actually fought for once, she always wondered. In the Lower City we just get straight to the point and say who did it, no point in lying if someone will find out eventually.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kat walked forward to the wooden door that faced her. Within that room, she knew, Lord Wyldon slept. She had heard that his wife only came to stay at the Palace during midwinter, so she knew he would be alone.

As long as he hadn't brought any of his dogs she would be fine. Kat hated, no, loathed dogs.

Luck was with her, for after she opened the door without trouble (it hadn't been locked, not that it would have prevented her from entering), she saw only a large bed with two dressers, one on each side. The entire room was extremely clean, to the point of seeming immaculate, in fact.

This made things slightly harder for Kat. Now she would have to be extra careful to not touch anything, since it seemed he would notice for sure.

Kat crept over to where the sleeping Lord lay. For such an old man, he didn't even snore, which surprised her.

After only a few strides she found herself standing right beside him. It looked, from what Kat saw, that he slept with one eye cracked open, though remembering how many years he has been a fighter, it would not shock her. She made a mental note to never curse the dark again, for it was probably saving her butt right now.

Raising her hand so that it was only an inch away from his head Kat closed her eyes. Inside her head she imagined what it would look like if his dark brown, graying hair were to change to the color of her Gift's sparkles.

When she opened her eyes she could see the change of color thanks to her night vision. Even to her, a teenage girl, the bright pink simply did not look pleasing, but maybe that was because it was on an old man's head.

As quickly and quietly as she could, Kat tiptoed out of the room, and into the office and out.

Closing the door behind her with a gentle click, she let out a breath she had not known she had been holding.

Sweat dripped down her brow; she hadn't realized how nervous she had actually been in there. But it was all worth it, every minute. And the best part had yet to come, she knew.

Her Gift was beginning to grow tired from being used so often that night, so she ended the spell that she had placed on her eyes previously.

She walked calmly out of the small hallway and merged with the larger one. All the anxiety she felt before shrank and Kat could feel adrenaline pulsing through her veins as she mentally congratulated herself on her accomplishment.

Skipping down the halls she softly hummed a tune she had heard during a musical being shown in the City. By the time morning came, Lord Wyldon of Cavall wouldn't know what hit him.

Well, maybe not by morning. Kat corrected herself. Personally, she hoped he wouldn't look in the mirror the next day and go straight to breakfast with the pages in the mess hall. The young boys (and one girl) would probably be talking about this one for decades, if her wish came to be.

Taking a sharp left she felt a gentle breeze run over her and stepped out into the courtyard, heading to the stables by the Royal Forest.

* * *

well, tell me what you think.

And if there are any suggestions for future chapter please tell me! Im open for suggestions (really, please do)


	7. Player at Heart

Hey all! Im super busy stressing out and studying for my latin and bio exams so guess what that means?? Another update!! If youve been seeing the pattern that i accidently seem to be using, you should already know that the next prank does not happen in this chapter, but will in the next. But this one isnt dull, at least i dont think so. Dull is learning about invertebrates, this is not about invertebrates.

((Disclaimer: do i have to repeat myself? seriously? fine...be that way. I dont own the pranksters since they are my friends (slightly overexaggerated) or the tamora pierce characters or world.))

* * *

Chapter Seven

Maria Jones stole silently through the castle, her soft, though durable shoes never making a sound.

Her target was in an area of the palace she had never searched before, so she was quite excited to be exploring the new, though risky, place.

The hallway she needed to be was on the fourth floor, and in order to get in without getting caught, she would have to take the servant's stairway. Not that this was demeaning or anything, it was just a lot more walking than she had planned on.

After half a bell of searching, she finally came to an inconspicuous wooden door, right next to a window overlooking the training grounds. Maria Jones looked up at the moon shining brightly in the night sky, casting shadows around every turn.

She realized, based of the moon's position, there was only two hours until the residents of the palace were set to wake. She would have to move much quicker if she wanted to meet with the rest of her friends on time.

Sighing, the teenager began to climb the steep, narrow, stairs hidden behind the unmarked and unadorned door. Oh how she loathed climbing up those steps, but it was the only way to get up to the fourth floor without a guard catching sight of her.

That fourth floor contained one of the most heavily guarded halls in the entire castle, the Royal Wing, where Tortall's most powerful family roomed.

Unfortunately for her, that was exactly where she was headed. And, five minutes of huffing and puffing later, Maria Jones finally reached the door to her floor. She opened it as quietly as she thought possible, but was dismayed when the old, rusty hinges emitted a loud screech.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she remained motionless for a minute. Maria Jones could have sworn she heard her heart thudding against her chest, but then realized it wasn't her heart at all, only the pounding of someone's boots against the carpeted floor.

Alas, by the time the girl realized her predicament, it was too late, and she was grabbed by the shoulder and flung out into the hallway.

A young soldier, who looked to be in his early twenties, scrutinized her, watching the light from his torch dance on her frightened face.

Maria Jones knew she was in huge trouble, if she didn't come up with a super good excuse for being here, the dungeons would be her new home.

"Why are you up here, girl?" Asked the man harshly, though, despite his callous tones she could tell he was tired, his shift was almost over for the night and he couldn't wait to get some sleep.

And as he said this, Maria Jones came up with a plan. It was time for her to live her dream of becoming an actor and to see how good her skills really were.

She put a slight quiver in her voice, as a timid palace maid might have if frightened. "No…nothing ss…sir." Maria Jones replied. "I..I was just going to…to refill their Highness's cat's water bowls ss…sir."

The excuse could easily be plausible. The Prince and Princess's cats were infamous for prowling the castle at night and constantly demanding their bowls to be refilled during the middle of the night, waking up the entire Royal family by scratching on their doors. Maria Jones only hoped the man didn't notice that she was not carrying any water to begin with.

The guard looked at her a moment, as if considering her reply, then shook his head wearily. "Its about time someone tried to calm those wretched creatures. First they wake everyone up, then, if they still don't get what they want they come crying to me, every single night. I thank you heartily miss." The young man walked away, still shaking his head and whistling a soft tune.

Maria Jones waited until she could no longer see the light cast from his torch and counted to ten, then began to make her way down the darkened hallway, illuminated only by moonlight, searching for the room of her victim.

* * *

HEY ...sorry i had the random urge to say that. hmm...BARNACLE...another random urge, mea culpa.

review only if you want to, cause i could care less for this story...but for my other story i would really love reviews (hinthint).

but review if you want a stressed out girl to reply to you with a probably increadably crazy and ridiculous comment.


	8. They Make a Lovely Couple

Hey Peoples! Sorry i havent updated in a while! But that was mainly due to a writers block and laziness.

I want to thank my friends who pushed me to update...especially the one in this chapter who began growling at me.

oh. and im in a very weird mood right now (BLAME THE ICE CREAM) so if this seems more random than usual...deal with it.

((Disclaimer-- i dont own anything you may or may not recognize from tamora pierce's books. if i owned it, then i wouldnt be begging my parents to let me work as a bagger cause no one else hires.))

* * *

Chapter 8

Her heart still beat fast from the encounter with the guard only minutes before. Though Maria Jones doubted she would see him again, there was that little twinge of doubt that said she could still get caught. She pushed these thoughts out of her head and continued through the darkened hallways, scanning the walls in search of the doorway she wanted.

It wasn't hard to find. All you had to do was look for the biggest and most lavish doorframe in the entire castle and, bam, there you are.

Even in the blackness of the hallway Maria Jones could see little gems twinkling in the moonlight. Why you needed jewels to adorn a doorway, she would never know, it seemed quite pointless to her.

The door was like a beacon at sea signaling for someone, practically screaming "Here! Over here! Riches galore come and rob me!" She sniggered at the thought of walking and talking gemstones. Now that would be an interesting sight.

Deciding she had better things to do than imagine boogieing inanimate objects, Maria Jones got out her specialized lock pickers, and stuck them into the key hole. After only a few jiggles the door swung open slowly.

She thought that was a little odd, so little protection that even a common teenager could get into the most important person in Tortall's room so easily? Concluding the nobles were just so confident in themselves that they thought no one would have the audacity to sneak into their quarters, the dark haired girl tiptoed in unworried.

The teenager gaped as she looked about the room. Richly carved furniture and beautifully woven fabrics were scattered about the room in an orderly fashion, though it seemed that the left side of the room was much cleaner than the right.

Maria Jones soon found out why, for after walking quietly up to the bed, she saw the King of Tortall sleeping there, on the right side. It would figure that the male half of the room was untidy Typical. She supposed it didn't matter if you owned half the world, men still didn't clean up after themselves.

There was slight snoring coming from where the aged man slept. And not waiting to find out what would happen if he were to wake up and find a total stranger standing beside his bed, Marie Jones began to put her part of the plan into action.

She grabbed a chain that hung around her neck and brought the ring attached onto it out and clutched it tightly, whispering an incantation that Kat had told her to say. A dull green with pink glow surrounded the ring, and a small section of King Jonathan's bed.

Then suddenly, the odd light disappeared, and a new noise replaced it. This sound was something Maria Jones was positive had never been encountered in such a dazzling room.

After all, how many people bring muddy pigs into their chambers? None that she knew of, then again, there was that one kid down the lane who claimed his brother got turned into a pig and was said to bring the animal wherever he went. But this had yet to be proven.

The soft snorting that came from the pig was muffled due to the blankets that encompassed it, and the fact that the porker was asleep thanks to some herbs Eliza found the other day.

Maria Jones could not believe how well this went. Imagine, the King of Tortall waking up to find in his bed, not his wife, but a pig!

It was a lucky thing that the Queen, Thayet the Peerless, had left with her Riders the week previous to deal with a large group of bandits towards the northern boarder and weren't expected back for two more weeks.

She couldn't help but let an enormous smile play across her face as she made her way back to the door. As far as the girl new, no one had ever dared play a prank on the royalty in the Palace. Though it was slightly disappointing that her name wouldn't go down in history since if it did, she would probably be thrown into the dungeons.

Just as she was closing the heavy door, there came a noise from within the room. Frightened that his Majesty already woke up, Maria Jones stuck her head in to see if he truly was awake, and prepared to make a quick getaway. Instead of him being awake she heard something that she was sure to remember for the rest of her life.

"Oh Thayet, I love you so much." The King muttered in his sleep. He had one arm wrapped around the pig and had a smile on his face. Though the teen was sure he wouldn't be wearing that when he woke up…she could only imagine his reaction.

So elated was she, that Maria Jones didn't care if she got caught by the young guard again, and began skipping down the hall and raced down the many steps leading back to the lower levels of the Castle, and continued her prancing until she came to the stable doors.

* * *

like it? hate it? just dont care? are in a really bad mood and feel like taking your anger out on someone? Just Review and all your problems shall be solved!...ok not really. but lets pretend it does.

hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

if anyone has any suggestions those, too, are very welcome.

haha. i just realized Neal's room (from the second chapter, or third, or somewhere around there) was probably like the house of angry arthopods. haha.

if you dont know what i meant by that really dont ask cause it is impossible to explain.

And remember children: Save the Unicorns!


	9. I Wasn't Supposed to See THAT

Guess whaaat!? This story is back, so guess what that meaaaaans!! Im stressed out!! This is a pretty short chapter, but i felt like writing it so here you go. I dont know if it had to be, but the rating has been upped a little. hehehe. Please review at the end because i need some help from all you readers!

((Disclaimer-i dont own anything you recognize from the Tamora Pierce series'. Nor do I own any of those fief names since they are actually ice cream flavors (hehehe).))

* * *

Chapter 9

Eliza scurried down the corridors, walking quietly past the moonlit windows towards her destination.

Well, if you could call it a destination. She really had no idea where she was going. A few nights before, when she and her friends had been planning their little nighttime fun, they ran out of ideas on who to prank next. But since they all wanted a shot at this, they drew sticks. And of course it just so happened that she drew the shortest one, making it so she was the one who had to find a completely random person in the castle to prank. Just. Her. Luck.

Though in a way, Eliza thought, it would be more challenging; possibly having to improvise and change her original plans around, which could make it more fun. She let out a chuckle. Either way, whoever was her victim would be in for a nasty surprise come morning.

She was passing a small corridor when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Thinking it was a guard, or someone else less than pleasant to meet at this time of night, she quickly hid behind a large suit of armor that stood at the corner of the main hall and the side passageway; being as careful as possible to not knock it over.

Curious as to who was out this late at night besides herself she peered around the bend. To her astonishment she saw not a bulky nightwatchman, but a slim figure standing in front of a doorway. Squinting her eyes in the darkness Eliza saw that the figure was, in fact, a young woman in a dark nightgown, knocking softly on the door in front of her.

The prankster recognized the girl as a young noblewoman from somewhere up north. What was the fiefs name? Rockyroad? No that was not it. Crème Brulee? No not that. Glastonberry! Yes that is it! Glastonberry.

Her thoughts were interrupted (why is it that thoughts are always interrupted she wondered) when the door to the room was opened by a young man with pale blond hair that was so white it could be easily seen even in the dark corridor.

Eliza could barely contain a giggle as the boy wrapped his arm seductively around the girl's waste and led her inside his room. The door was hastily pulled shut soon after and Eliza decided she should move on.

She made a mental note to tell her friends of what she just saw and subtly suggest spreading rumors of the Glastonberry girl later.

Noting that the halls were, once again, abandoned she got out from behind the old suit of armor and began searching the halls for where her victim (who she still didn't know who it would be) was sleeping restfully.

* * *

ok. so there is the first part of Eliza's prank story, now for the next chapter she will prank someone. Problem is i cant seem to decide who she should prank!

so if you guys could review or pm me your ideas on who she should prank PLEASE DO! Thankee!


	10. The Stork has Arrived

((Disclaimer- I dont own anything you recognize, nor Eliza. Because if I owned her...that would be kinky and weird.) And Tamora Pierce and all the People, particularly Cloud, is responsible for the naming of this chapter.)

I apologize for not updating in forever. But I haven't felt truly hyper in quite some time, not enough to write anyway. And...I dont know...I just felt like not writing this story and focusing on Time.

I also apologize for the atrocious writing skills, or lack there of, in this chapter. I am not in the mood for writing seriously in any way shape or form at the moment. And there are a bunch of noisy parent's friends in my house that are already bugging me even though they have only been here for like, an hour. And I havent eaten in forever. hmm... well. I think that is it.....

**Between Friends Chapter 10**

_**Noting that the halls were, once again, abandoned she got out from behind the old suit of armor and began searching the halls for where her victim (who she still didn't know who it would be) was sleeping restfully. **_

Flashes of moonlight flew past her eyes as Eliza darted by the windows lining the halls. Alas, she still had no idea where she was going, but time was running out so she decided to just let her feet guide her, literally. They would just turn and point in one direction, and off she would go.

She took a sudden sharp right and came to a dead end. Eliza sighed, her hopes that her victim would be in this direction, dashed. Looking around though, she spotted an inconspicuous door to her right with a name plate on the side.

_Numair and Daine Salmalin _The nameplate read. Eliza's lips curled into a sly smile as she recognized the names of the most powerful mage in the country and his wife, the famed Wildmage. Her smile widened, remembering hearing that the Wildmage was currently heading to Dunlath to meet back up with some old friends. This meant that the Blackrobed mage was alone: her perfect prey.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she realized what she was about to attempt. Who in their right minds would ever dare to prank someone who could blow them to smithereens in an instant? Well, Eliza would of course.

It took her but a second to unlock the door, despite the wards placed upon it. (What could she say? Her special lock picks worked no matter what.)

The door did not even creek when she opened it just wide enough to let her through. Eliza peered around the dark room and noticed the tall, lanky man asleep with his head resting on a piece of ancient parchment.

Her eyes could see him clearly in spite of the darkness, and for a reason unbeknownst to her, he vaguely resembled a stork…

She immediately perked up as she realized what she could do. Pulling out of her pocket she had some chicken feathers that she had stuffed in them. She had been plucking chickens earlier and, well, the feathers were just so soft!

She then pulled out a small orb from the other pocket and whispered a few words before squeezing it, causing a small poof of smoke and a large orange beak to appear in its place.

She quietly slipped over to where Salmalin lay, or rather, sat. Suddenly she saw movement of shiny blue scales from beneath the mages chair and her entire back stiffened.

Eliza had heard of the dragon, Starsong, or Kitten as some knew her to be, but she had completely forgotten about the mythical beast in her excitement.

The small dragon eyed the girl carefully as she stood stock still. Kitten glanced at the feathers and 'beak' Eliza held in her hands, and seemed to smile (if a dragon could smile, that is) as she laid back down on the ground.

The girl, taking that as an acceptance of what she was doing, walked forward and carefully placed the beak on Salmalin's nose; being exceedingly careful as to not wake him and whispered a bit to make the beak stick on.

She then gently dropped the feathers all over him, and whispered the same two words.

With a grin, Eliza slipped back out of the room and through the hallways, and finally through the servants halls that would take her to a back entrance. The teenager skipped across the dewy lawn towards where her friends had all agreed to meet.

..

..

well. I cannot seem to think of anything creative or funny to say here at the end... Any ideas for what you want to see later on in the plot? Three more characters will be added next chapter!! I think...if they want me to add them. Um....I think that is it for now!


	11. The Octopus's Garden

**Okay. This extremely short chapter is merely an outlet for my stress at the moment. Final day before break, yet it also happens to be the most stressful out of practically the whole semester. How does that figure? Anyway- I am really sorry I am not writing the chapters that I should be writing for TLTLTL, but I needed to destress. And I gave birth to this. Enjoy the randomness:**

**(oh. And for those who are in the story and are just appearing. I am very sorry about the names. I have a major lack of inspiration regarding names at the moment.)**

((Disclaimer- I do not own anything of or relating to Tortall. End of story))

Between Friends

Chapter 11

The four girls sat contentedly on the soft straw in the stable. Each of them had pleased smiles on their faces. The dark sky outside was slowly getting lighter, though it was still very black—signaling to the girls that their time at the palace was almost up.

Kat, who was sitting in an extremely cat-like position, yawned. "Let's go back to the others." She suggested, referring to the five other friends who were waiting in an abandoned shack behind Eliza's house.

They had found it earlier that year and claimed it as their own. Granted, it needed a little refurbishing, but it was nothing that a few nails her and there could not solve.

(!)!(!)!(!)

It was no problem for the four teens to leave the Palace grounds without being seen. The few guards that were posted near the Royal Forest were, as Maria Jones so kindly put it at one point, dumber than a stick. If they had seen one of the girls, the men simply believed that it was their tired eyes playing tricks on them.

(!)!(!)!(!)

The girls jogged silently though the quiet streets, seeing only the occasional thief crawling out of a window; or a throng of cats grouping up against a stray dog—and winning—much to Kat's delight.

"See." She said once. "I told you that cats were better than annoying dogs."

Marie Jones scowled. "They grouped up against the poor dog! That's unfair!"

"It just goes to show that cats are smarter than dogs then." Kat retorted with a smirk."

The others just shook their heads—there was no use arguing with Kat, she always won.

When they arrived at the shack, named the Octopus's Garden (though they shortened it to the Garden), Maria Jones knocked on the door in a special serious of knocks that they had invented.

The heard the muffled voice of their tall brunette friend, Linn. "I'm coming, I'm coming. God."

The door opened and the girls saw Linn, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "You woke me up." She groaned.

Kat went up to her and pulled on her arm—moving her out of the way. "Move. I want sleep. We've got three hours before they all wake up and I plan on using every minute."

With that she stalked off, disappearing down the hall with everyone else following in a sleepy stupor.

At the end of the hall they arrived in a large room with blankets and pillows strewn about as if a tornado had ripped through the room.

Amidst the wreckage were four large lumps of the other girls: Annie, Sharon, Katey and Samara.

No sooner had they entered the room when five more lumps fell the ground, fast asleep.

(!)!(!)!(!)

A loud shriek ripped through the air and the girls (with the exception of Katey, who still seemed to be fast asleep) jerked upright.

"What the (insert word of your choosing here) was that!?" Sharon shouted.

Eliza glanced out the window and smacked her head with her foot. "We're gonna miss it! Its almost dawn!"

Bren cursed. "Scheist! Who wants to bet that first shriek would be the Lioness?"

No one bothered to answer as Annie shook Katey awake and they all stormed out of the door, heading towards the palace.

There was no way in the world they were going to miss this.

.

**Okay. Thats all folks. Next insane chapter: The aftermath of the pranks. Mwahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaaha. mwahahahahhaahhahahahaha. mwahahahahahahahahahahhaha.....HAHAHAHA. Did you know that a "Mwahahahahahhahahaha" counts as three words!? That is hilarious! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
**


	12. ACCIPIMUS ILLUM aka the Blame Game

((Disclaimer- Hi. I am a disclaimer. For those of you who have not had the chance to meet me, I am the little bit of a fanfiction that tells the readers that the author of the f.f. is not the creator of the story that is being fanfictioned. I am a complete waste of time and space and data. But the law requires me to be put on these fanfictions so that the poor underage people writing the stories will not be sued by the higher beings above. Everyone knows that true authors would never spend their time writing or reading most of the f.f. junk out there, such as this story, thus I am pointless. I am pointless. I am pointless. ::frizzes out:: pointless. pointless. point.....))

**Okay. Okay. God I know, I need to work on TLTLTL. And I am. But I am extremely hyper right now as break has finally begun. And I once again felt the need to give birth to something super random and short. **

**So here all of you go. Short sweet and full of randomness. Characters will probably be OOC. But do we really know how the characters would act after they got pranked? No. So deal with me, please???**

**And if I get...four reviews...the next chapter shall be posted tomorrow. These are always short and easy to write, so I can write it and update easily. Remember _four_ reviews!**

Between Friends

Chapter 12

The now very large group of girls rushed through the city streets. The sun was just beginning to peak over the hillsides, but within the tall city walls the streets were light enough to see, but dark enough to feel eerie. The nippy night air still hung in the alley ways as they raced towards the Forest.

They saw only a few vendors beginning to set up their stands before they made it into the Royal Forest, and still they sprinted. The wet morning dew clung to their long and cumbersome skirts; they made special care to not rip the cloth on any sticks that tried to attack them on the path.

At one point, when one of the sticks was protruding and nearly ripped Linn's knee open, she yelled out "Bibbity Bobbity! Bibbity Bobbity! Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" And the stick magically dissapeared into the undergrowth. Linn gave an happy shout of "Accipimus Illum!!" for no apparent reason, and continued forward into the forest.

By the time they reached the stables, and darted into the servant's corridor of the castle, they were all out of breath. They took a moment to breathe a sigh of relief for making it to the Palace so quickly, and to gather their breaths from the effort of making it there speedily.

Bren stood up with a smile on her face. "Well that was fun." She said enthusiastically.

Kat said nothing and punched her in the arm. Her opinion on the matter was quite clear.

Without another word they moved quietly throughout the castle until they came across a loud racked behind two large doors.

Deciding that going through that entrance might cause them to get too much notice, they went back into the servants hallway and found another door to that very same room—one that was meant only for the servants carrying food and drink into the hall.

All nine girls poked their heads through the door, a complicated feat that was accomplished only by having the smallest on bottom, and tallest on top.

Inside they saw, what they assumed to be, the Great Hall (hmm…if you were to make great hall not have capitols, it wouldn't seem so great…) of the Palace. There were only three peopled in the room, but their bickering could surely be heard all the way in Carthak, possibly even the Yamani Isles.

"I do not know what this is about!" Shouted an irate Wyldon. "But I know it has something to do with your good for nothing husband!"

A short redhead (shorter even than Annie) whose face mirrored her hair and clashed horribly with her low cut pink dress, glared at the Lord. "Oh! So you blame THIS on my husband now, do you! Do you really think he would stoop so low as to do this to ANYONE! He knows better than to try any of his silly pranks on me anyway! But no! You blame this on George! You want to know what I think of that, Wyldon!? You want to know what I think of YOU!?" Her right fist raised and was just about to have a hard impact on the Training Master's nose, when a black gift surrounded her hand and stopped it mid-air.

"Alanna, calm down." Began the black robe mage. "Let's just take this in stride and try and figure this out scientifically."

Lord Wyldon shot an icy glare at the incredibly tall man. "Don't you use that 'I'm high and mighty because I'm the strongest mage in the entire world' on me, Mister. No amount of _science_ is going to solve this. What we need is a paddle!"

Neither Alanna nor Numair were allowed a chance to retort as a shout of rage shook the walls and rattled the windows throughout the castle. The three adults glanced at each other in a look of truce, before trampling out the doors.

The group of friends did not even bother watching their three prankees. As soon as they heard the shout, they knew who it belonged to, and headed as fast as their legs could carry them. Straight up to the Royal chambers.

.

.

**HA! Cliffhanger! Boy is Jon going to be...**

**well. you'll find out tomorrow--if I get four reviews that is. Mwahaha. **

**I love you all. **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you very much. ::hair swoosh::**

**OHMYGOD I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!! ::adds said something to story::**

**mwaha. sorry. lunch today was...interesting. **

**Okay I cant take it. Top song of the day:**

_**Laetissimus**_

_**Accipiat**_

_**Iam Mundus Dominum**_

_**Dum Omnia  
**_

_**In Corda Nos**_

_**Accipimus Illum!**_

_**Accipimus Illum!**_

**_Accip-, Accip- imus Illum!!_**

**--the above is to be sung to Joy to the World. **

**::rotates back and forth:: I think that is all for tonight before my hyperness causes me to spazz out and sing another latin carol. mwahafalalalala lala la laaaa.  
**


	13. Run Piggie RUNNNN!

Only two reviews for last chapter, but all well. I am still in an extremely hyper mood. So if I get...three reviews by tomorrow I will update the next chapter. And I know you will want that next chapter. 'Cause I have another cliffie waiting for you! HA!

....

Never eat too much ice cream in the middle of the day. It is unhealthy. Trust me.

((Disclaimer-I still do not own anything. And Jon is erm...just a tad bit out of character. A tad bit...okay a big bit. But I'm hyper, and in my imagination created a new demented version of Jon. So deal with it))

Between Friends

Chapter 13

_**The group of friends did not even bother watching their three prankees. As soon as they heard the shout, they knew who it belonged to, and headed as fast as their legs could carry them. Straight up to the Royal chambers. **_

Their legs felt like jelly by the time they all made it up the innumerable flights of servant steps. How on earth did the King and Queen's poor servants make it up those horrid stone…death traps…each and every day?

Luckily for the girls, this certain stairwell opened up right in front of King Jon's door, allowing them a clear view of everything that went on. The door was still closed at the moment, and their prankees had yet to arrive, but behind the door they swore they heard a squealing noise, and the sound of crashing furniture.

Katey gasped at the noise. "Oh don't hurt the poor pig! Don't hurt him!"

The others nodded their agreement. The poor pig did not deserve to get hurt. From the sounds in the room though, it sure sounded like the pig was winning against the King.

They suddenly saw Numair, Wyldon, and Alanna appear in their line of site from behind the doorway. The Training Master threw open the large door and…was toppled to the ground as something fat and noisy bounded into the hall.

Wyldon let out an 'oof' as the King, dressed only in his undergarments, stepped on the man as he leaped out of his room.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you!" Yelled the black haired man as he waved what looked to be a peg to one of his wooden chairs. Jonathan seemed to not notice the three adults standing, eyes wide, at their King. He tore threw the hall after the squealing pig as it ran across the carpeted floors, banging into a table stand once in a while and toppling over an expensive vase.

The girls still stood behind the door in shock, unable to comprehend the fact that they had just seen their King, basically naked, chasing after a pig in front of three of his closest advisors.

When it finally sunk in that their prank worked out better than expected, it took all the strength they could muster not to collapse into fits of laughter.

The crazed yells of the King, and terrified squeals of the pig had just disappeared completely when the three prankees shook off their astonishment at what had just happened, and looked into the room.

Inside looked like a war zone, or as Bren murmured, her brother's bed room. There was not a piece of solid furniture in sight, and the bed sheets were torn to shreds. The formally elegant room was a disaster.

This thought only made the girls laugh more though, as they thought about what Queen Thayet will say when she returns home.

"We should probably stop him before someone else sees." They heard Alanna mention before the three hurried off to find where the King went. The girls followed too, though they took the servant routes so they would not be seen.

They were just about to exit into another hallway a few flights down when the pig flew by them, emitting loud squeals as it did. The enraged King followed close behind, waving his stick/chair leg violently.

The three adults followed close behind him, yelling for him to stop, though he, of course, did not.

The girls shared a look, grinning, and darted behind the train of people, until they went down another hallway.

There they saw the King trying to beat the pig, and coming dangerously close to hitting the poor thing as it was cornered at the end of the hall.

Numair was trying to get close to Jon to stop him from beating the creature senseless, but he himself could not get close than three feet due to the stick/chair leg that was being waved about.

The pig stopped moving briefly, and in that split second the King brought his stick/chair leg down towards the pig…

.

------------------------------------------

What will happen to the pig?! Will he make it out alive? Will Neal ever be found!? Will Jon ever put some clothes on!? Review and you shall find out soon!

Many thanks for reading! And remember, never sleep with a pig in your bed!


	14. The Boring Chapter of Goodness

**As you can tell from the chapter title: this is the Boring Chapter of Goodness. Nothing much happens. But I hope you enjoy nonetheless. **

**I think I only got one, maybe two reviews last chapter, kind of sad. But whatever. Ladidadidda. I have the hiccups.  
**

Between Friends

Chapter 14

The stick/chair leg came down before anyone could stop it.

The poor pig was immobile with fear as it's large eyes watched as the weapon came down upon him.

The girls looked towards Kat, who could very easily teleport the pig, who they named Rather Large and Misshapen Britches during the chase, out of harms way and back home. But she simply stood there with a sadistic smile on her face.

The stick/chair leg wacked against the pig's skull with a sickening thud and caused the now dead pig to collapse to the ground in a heap of pink fat.

Everyone, but the crazy King, winced at the sound.

"Ouch." Whispered Bren, quiet enough so that the adults would not hear.

It was then that Kat touched her ring and teleported the late Rather Large and Misshapen Britches back home so that they could give him a proper burial. He would be buried next to their old friend Little Britches, who had died when Sharon decided she did not want him, an ant, to live. So she squished him.

No one but the girls noticed the pig's sudden disappearance, because they had all turned towards their still naked King.

Everyone stood in shock at the King, who was hunched over breathing heavily.

Alanna, who seemed uncannily comfortable with seeing him so…unclothed, was the first to speak. "Erm…Jon?"

He looked at his long time friend with an amazingly calm look in his eyes, unlike the crazed gleam from before. "Yes?" He answered.

Alanna said nothing, but glanced down at him. The King too, looked down and turned beet red. He was about to respond when he looked back up at Alanna and began laughing.

"You! Your wearing a dress! A _pink_ dress!"

The Lady Knight scowled at Jon. "At least my hair isn't pink, and I'm not fluffed up like a stork!"

Jon looked at her two companions, and sure enough, they matched Alanna's descriptions.

The King, seemingly still forgetting he was naked, was nearly rolling on the floor with laughter at the sight of his advisors. His hysterics was interrupted however, when a loud noise came from behind them.

Bren had hiccuped loudly, and the adults looked behind them to see a group of teenage girls staring at them anxiously.

"Uh…" Eliza said.

The group of adults was gazing at the girls suspiciously when suddenly Kat shouted out in an exclamation.

"Look!" She said pointing behind them. "A giant Pac-man with monster teeth is coming to eat you!"

The nobles turned around quickly, though the did not know what a 'pac-man' was and the girls took this as their chance to hide behind a suit of armor. By the time they had turned around, the girls had disappeared from view.

The adults did not have any time to contemplate on why there had been teenage girls staring at them in the middle of a hallway due to a loud thumping sound coming from one of the doorways.

The girls turned and saw that there were small spiders, ants, and maggots crawling out from the crack beneath the door, and a ripple of excitement went through them. Finally, their last victim was going to be found.

Numair carefully walked over to the door, and using one of his many feathers he wiped off a few stray bugs from the door handle so that he could touch it.

He slowly turned the handle, and with a click the door opened to reveal…

.

**Badaba!**

**That's all folks, until next time that is. Which is...sometime. I dont know when. But you all know you want to see good ol' Nealan again! I miss the poor guy. **

**And yes, Rather Large and Mishapen britches is dead and will not be coming back to life like a certain evil villain who gives me the creeps. **

**I miss Little Britches. He was so nice of an ant. He only wanted to be free from the wretched ditch but NOOO You had to murder him! Murder!! ::glares at "Sharon":: **

**R.I.P. Little Britches.  
**


	15. They've Been Breeding

((Disclaimer- I own nothing in this chapter. If I owned the characters I've created, I would be worried for my sanity. Seriously. Owning another person is illegal. Unless that person who is being owned happens to want to be owned by their owner, of course))

**ehehe. Finally an update on this story! Yay! I hope you all like it! Not the funniest of chapters, I have yet to have my dose of ice cream for the night. ::plots for later on when ice cream has been consumed::**

Between Friends

Chapter 15!

_**Numair carefully walked over to the door, and using one of his many feathers he wiped off a few stray bugs from the door handle so that he could touch it. **_

_**He slowly turned the handle, and with a click the door opened to reveal…**_

…a small teenager standing there with a bright, if not devious, smile on her face.

"Hi, don't mind me. I was just leaving." She put a hand in front of her and said. "I order you to forget you saw me." And they did, so she walked over to the group of girls unhindered by the adults.

"Where were you, Emylee?" Linn questioned.

Emylee shrugged. "I don't know. One minute I was dancing in my room about to go prank some idiots, then next I was in an insect infested room staring at that ugly tall guy."

They ended the conversation at that since they wanted to see what happened next.

Numair's jaw dropped, which was one of the worst things he could have done at the time. For as soon as the door was opened and Emylee walked away, a torrent of insects came flying out at him, filling his mouth.

A muffled yelp came from his bug infested mouth and he began to shake his head wildly in a pitiful attempt to get rid of the pests. He jumped backwards and took off down the hallway. Unfortunately for him, the bugs went out of his mouth and began to crawl all over his head and blinding him, causing Numair to run into the wall and fall to the floor unconscious.

Alanna shook her head at the tall man on the floor, and took one brave step into the room where bugs continued to pour out from.

As the girls were watching, Bren leaned over and whispered to her friends. "I don't remember putting so many in there."

To which Eliza replied, "They've been breeding, duuuh."

Agreeing that this was the reason for the unheard of number of bugs, they continued to watch what the adults were doing.

Alanna, Jon, and Wyldon were all inside the room at this point so the girls crept up to the open door and peeked in. What they saw would forever change their perception of the nation's greatest hero.

"Alanna," said the King. "I think there is something on your foot."

The girls saw a large hairy spider that had crawled halfway up the Lioness's boot.

"EEEK!" Came a shrill cry from the red head. "Get it off, get it off, get it off!" Alanna continued to shout her plea as she jumped up and down, kicking her leg out like a can-can dancer.

Her jumping came to an abrupt end when she tripped and fell, finally knocking the large bug off of her foot. Alanna looked up to see the males not even trying to suppress their laughter. (And what followed was such a horrific scene of revenge that it is not suitable for any audience. All I can say is that it involved her foot, their crown jewels, and a very nasty wedgy.)

While the men were recovering from Alanna's vengeance, a small squeak of terror was heard from the farthest corner of the room.

The woman and the girls looked up and saw Neal in a fetal position atop his bookcase, rocking back and forth crying. There were angry red marks and bumps covering his face and every other part of his body, visible or no.

He looked at the Lioness with fear in his eyes. "Please don't hurt me!" He pleaded in a small voice that sounded more like a small child rather than a young man.

His voice was so funny in fact, that one of the girls (hey never found out who, for the culprit never revealed her name lest she suffer their wrath, it was that girl's fault for what happened next) snorted in laughter.

The boy's eyes darted to the doorway where ten heads watched the action inside. The girls' eyes got wide when they noticed Neal glaring at them.

"You!" He shouted angrily. Neal did not know why, but something told him that they were to blame for this.

At his yell Alanna turned and also saw them watching and jumped up.

"Oh dear lord!" Maria Jones shouted as the girls sprinted down the hallway. They were turning a corner when Maria Jones yelled behind her, "Purple is a primary color!" Knowing that Alanna's gift was purple, and that might be useful advice someday. After all, you do not want to look stupid in front of others by not knowing that purple is a primary color.

There was a loud roar of anger behind them. "Oh abyss! She really is a Lioness!." Kat screamed as they continued to run.

To be continued…

**Okay Listen up!! I have the next chapter written and ready to go (I am in a writing mood. hehehe) as soon as I get three **(** For those of you who cannot read: 3**)** reviews, then I shall put up the next fun-filled chapter of randomness. I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to last actually, because I have some ideas for a different funny story. But if you want me to continue this story under the same title or in a sequel, please let me know. **

**And if my writing is horrible in this chapter, to the point where you cannot stand to look at it. Then I do not care. I write this for the enjoyment of fast typing and randomness and stress relief and... well I just like writing for absolutely no reason sometimes. :)**

**hmm...wow. This chapter was longer than I thought it would be. All well.  
**


	16. In Honor of imaginaryxylophone

((Disclaimer--I do not own anything in this chapter. Not even the pickles and doughnuts, or the Octopus's Garden. I don't even own the ghost door from doom!!!))

**As the title says: this chapter is dedicated to imaginaryxylophone. Who I worked my big butt off for to get this chapter out tonight, despite my quiz tomorrow in the class from....way down below.**

**Anyway: I officially ran out of ideas for this chapter, since i had no time to brainstorm. ::glares:: But it worked. I do need people's advice though. Continue this story? End it in a few chapters? Make a sequel? I need help please!  
**

Between Friends

Chapter 16!

They heard Alanna's short footfalls behind them and sped up, scurrying into one of the servant passageways they had discovered earlier.

They did not stop there though, knowing that the woman was sure to know every way in or out of the castle. In fact, they did not end their mad dash until they arrived at the Octopus's Garden.

The entire large group crashed down onto the pillows scattered about the floor. They were all worn out from their mile long sprint through the castle and the city. No one had been paying any attention to what they were doing as they ran, only to get as far away from the Lioness as possible.

Annie had even crashed into a cart full of pickles and doughnuts, causing the food to litter the ground.

Now the girls were all laying about the floor in various positions, some even nodding off to sleep. They were all very relaxed until one of them could apparently no longer stand the silence.

"#$%$%" Eliza shouted.

Bren cocked her head confused, and whispered to Katey who was next to her. "Did she just say floorplay?" She never got an answer because Katey, despite Eliza's exclamation, was still asleep.

"So," Sharon began. "What now?"

Her question was met with silence, each teen thinking the same thing. What would they do now?

Suddenly there was a crash and everyone turned towards Annie and Samara.

Annie pointed her finger towards Samara accusingly. "Samara got the floor wet and broke the fish bowl!"

And indeed, on the floor lay broken shards of class and water everywhere, and for some odd reason there were no fish flopping on the floor, only a bright red crab.

"Sacre bleu, what is this? How on earth could I miss, such a sweet little succulent crab!" Samara cried out in a sing-song voice.

From all around the room there were groans. "Here she goes again." Someone muttered, to which Samara let out a loud "Hee hee hee haw haw haw" laugh.

Emylee threw a pillow at the laughing girl, straight into the face. This attack then caused Maria Jones, who had been watching with an amused smile on her face as she hummed a tune from who knows where, began to shout.

"Sodium! Sodium! Sodium!"

Another pillow was thrown, straight into Katey's head, waking her up from her peaceful nap. She threw a pillow at Linn, who proceeded to throw herself at Kat like a snow leopard.

The violence that ensued did not end until the door on the other side of the room (which had been wide open) slowly closed for no apparent reason.

Everyone stood stock still as they watched the door close with a click.

"Why don't we discuss what we are going to do now…outside." Bren suggested, terrified of the ghost door of doom.

Needless to say they all went outside almost as quickly as they had ran away from Alanna the Lioness.

.

.

**Okay everyone, you know the drill. Only this time I need your advice on what to do!!! Because I can assure you, I have other stories in mind if you want this to be over soon.**


	17. Lets Gooooooooooo!

((Disclaimer- I own everything in this chapter!!! YAY! okay not really. I still do not own the characters or tortall. But I do mostly own the plot, and I am planning on placing a 'sold' sign on the gravesite soon))

**Haha. This is the last chapter, folks! But no worries, there shall be a sequel!! Well, not really a sequel persay. More of another story with all these characters and more randomness and maybe a plot. If some magical plot bunnies would like to help ::glances towards readers who now somehow look like bunnies::**

**Welcome to McDonalds, here is your McFanfic. Enjoy:**

Between Friends

Chapter 17

Days went by and the girls began to forget about their adventure in the Palace. Looking back, it had been one of the most exhilarating times of their life, yet there was a downside to pranking the most famous people in the nation. You had no bragging rights, since it would land you in prison.

There had been no mention of the pranks either. Not even the servants up at the castle had heard anything about them. Well, other than trying to capture and kill all of the bugs that somehow appeared in a certain page's room.

Although that night faded from their minds, there was still one thing left for the girls to do.

And this was why they stood in the middle of the woods next to a circle made of small river stones painted many different colors. In the middle of the stones lay a very tiny rock that read "Here Lies Little Britches, May he Rest in Peace".

Next to the miniature tombstone laid another, much larger stone. This one varied only slightly from the one beside it. The epitaph reading "Here Lies Rather Large and Misshapen Britches, May he Rest in abyss….and abyss Curse the Chair Leg Wielding King".

The girls all wore sad expressions but none were crying. It was true that it was often necessary to cry during a funeral, but they did not know either of the deceased for long.

After about an hour they decided that they had mourned enough and went back to home. (They were still too frightened to go to the Octopus's Garden.)

Weeks went by and nothing much happened, other than the occasional sighting of one of their prankees. Whenever this happened they would make sure the person got a good glimpse of them before taking off into the crowd. It was always good to keep your victims on their toes.

Finally there was a chance to have some more fun when one of them got the idea to go camping.

"Thank God for something to do!" Bren cried out. To which Kat said, "God is disappointed in you now, dear. Don't say his name in vain."

Emylee grinned. "Yes, God is an angry elf."

Glaring Bren recounted her statement. "Fine. Thank _abyss_ for something to do!"

"Much better." Kat nodded.

"So when do we leave?" Samara asked, eager as well for some excitement.

"Right after we eat these cupcakes!" Maria Jones replied.

"What are they made of?" Said Kat.

Emylee smiled innocently. "Juicy tart cherries and blueberries and lots of sweet secrets."

"Are you filled with sweet secrets?"

"Your sweet secrets."

During Kat and Emylee's conversation the rest of the girls shared glances that seemed to say 'Here they go again'.

"Can we go now?" Lynn asked impatiently.

Eliza jumped to her hands and knees, pointing with her foot towards the door. "Yes! Let's go!!!"

And so they went.

**.**

**.**

**The continuation of this story should be up whenever. I don't really know when. haha.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story!  
**


End file.
